


Something More

by kurejii_pancakes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, super family - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurejii_pancakes/pseuds/kurejii_pancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are a newly wedded couple that soon adopts a baby, Peter Parker. But there is more to that child that meets the eye. Can the two heroes remain a happy family or will their newest addition pose a threat to the world?<br/>*Not on hiatus anymore*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh... This is my first fic guys so hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *sense I'm not the amazing Stan Lee, all lovely characters are not mine.... Though having Tony and Peter all to myself would be heavenly~  
> Also! This is entirely made up if you guessed. I love Marvel but i don't know everything about it, so I tried my best

Chapter 1:  
"Stark!" Steve Rodgers(a.k.a Captain America), snapped into his intercom, annoyance seeping into his tone. "Where on Earth are you!?"  
Tony picked up, "Just grabbing some lunch, babe." Tony stood in line at Dunk 'n' Doughnuts, wearing his iron suit. Flashes of cameras went off, people inside and outside the shop taking photos of him. "Want anything?"  
"Tony! We are on a highly important mission! Director Fury has asked us to meet him at this very spot that I'm in!" The old hero turned around to find a very impatient Fury, tapping his foot on the ground. Today wasn't the day for one of Tony's shenanigans. He was outside one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S's most heavily guarded weapon facilities. Guards were posted at every bolted entrance, guns loaded and ready to fire at any time. The Captain sighed, "There is no time to grab lunch-"  
Stark lowered the volume down in his suit, knowing that his husband was going into his usual nagging rants. He looked at the cashier, who was taking pictures of him with her phone, blushing madly at the process. Tony lifted up his face mask, "Make sure you get my good side, sweety." He flashed his pearly white teeth at her.  
"O-okay!" The cashier said turning even redder. "Would you like to order, Mr. Stark, sir?"  
"I'll have a medium iced latte, with extra whip cream, a dozen of old fashioned glazed doughnuts." Tony turned his intercom up, Steve still lecturing on the other end. "And a cappuccino, for Caps."  
The cashier giggled madly, then went to go fix the order.  
"Tony! Are you even listening to me!" Captain America gave out an irritated groan. Tony never listened to a single thing he says. He doesn't listen to anyone. Period. His big-headed personality always brings out the worst in him. Well, that's what you get for marring a multi-billionaire, with an ego the size of a boulder.  
"Captian," Director Fury approached Steve, making him flinch at the stern voice. "Are you having trouble contacting Stark?"  
"Yes and no, Fury. He fails to listen to me. Again." He said sheepishly. Fury rubbed his temples. "We have no time for this," he grumbled. He then turned his attention to Rodgers. "We'll just have to start without him." Fury went up to the door, as one if the guards used his id card to open the gates. Once in the facility, the soldier led then down a narrow hall and into and elevator; taking them deep underground.  
"A week ago, two of our greatest scientist were murdered in their own home," Fury had said, face deadly serious. "Richard and Mary Parker was working on one of the most dangerous speciman the world has ever known. The Arancar." Fury pulled out a small tablet from his pocket, and tapped a button revealing a hologram of a spider. The creature was brightly colored in blue and red. Green eyes and fangs coursing with venom.  
Disbelieving, Steve scoffed, "A spider? How can a spider be of any danger? Sorry for my rudeness, Fury, but you called me down here for this?"  
"This is no ordinary spider, Rodgers. This arachnid came from Asgard. The Asgardians used the Arancar's energy to power weapons that could kill destroy anything in its path. Even the Asgardians' god like strength could not withstand its power."  
Steve broke in," So its like the Tesseract, only in spider form?" He recalled the memory to the small bluish cube, that caused so much bloodshed and destruction.  
"Exactly." The elevator stopped and opened to another hall, a huge metallic door at the end. "The Asgardians killed the rest of them off, fearing that their were possible spies among them. Except for one, which was contained." They came in front of the door like vault. Someone infiltrated into Asgard's containment center and stole the spider. Before he could fully escape, our agents stopped him and retracted the specimen."  
"Did you capture the thief," Steve asked.  
"No. He escaped. We theorized that he was the one who killed Richard and Mary."  
Rodgers wrapped his head around the situation. "So if the Parkers' are now deceased, where is the spider?"  
"That is why I called you and Stark down here. Richard Mary knew that they were being targeted, so they destroyed all of their data they've collected, and reconstructed the spider's DNA into a vessel."  
"What's the vessel?" Steve had a bad feeling by the way Fury was looking at him. He typed on the keypad connected to the door, entering the digits.  
"Meet Peter Parker. The son of the two scientist." As the metallic door opened, a white room greeted Steve's vision. Steve walked in, followed by Fury. The room was pretty simple, except their was thick silky cobwebs that covered every corner. In one of the webs that resembled some sort of nest, lied a baby, sitting high on the ceiling.  
The Cap couldn't believe his eyes. "Their son? They fused the most powerful weapon into their son!"  
"Yes," Fury cut in, expression straight. "And I want you and Stark to care for him."  
The Captain's mouth dropped open. "You want me to adopt the child?" He said in disbelief. "Me and STARK! I mean, I like children, but I don't think I could actually take one in. And Tony! He hates kids. Why can't Asgard solve this problem?"  
"If the Asgardians were to deal with this situation, they would destroy this kid in a heartbeat." Steve looked taken aback. "Even though this child possess dangerous energy, he's still a baby. Let alone the son of S.H.I.E.L.D's most finest. I thought it would be to inhumane to raise a child in a weapon facility, even though the higher-ups protested against it, I've decided that two of our greatest heroes could raise him to become an ally."  
What Fury said did make sense. If they raised the boy here, what would he be like when he grew up? He would only learn how to be a weapon. He needed parental guidance. "What about his powers? Is it a threat to have in society?" He asked.  
"We did a test on his abilities. His true powers seems to be dormant. Besides the webs and wall climbing, he's just a regular boy." Fury snapped his finger and the guard who led them in went to grab the infant. "It's your choice."  
Steve was deadly quiet as the guard came back with the boy, handing him to Steve, it felt so unnatural . He looked down at the him. The baby's rosy cheeks puffed out into a soft smile filled with dimples, as the old soldier held him. His brown hair was soft, and bright chocolate eyes sparkled back at Steve's blue ones. His heart melted at the bundle in his arms. What am I getting myself into...? "I'll do it," he said to Fury. "I'll raise Peter as my own."  
Fury smiled, "That's what I like to hear." Before they went to the elevator, Fury grasped Steve's shoulder, his face was emotionless. "If this child proves to be dangerous, S H.I.E.L.D will not hesitate to detain him," he paused. "And we will do anything necessary to stop him."  
Steve's Adams apple bobbed in his throat. "Yes, sir." He said with fierce determination. He will never let them or anyone else hurt his new child. He promised it.  
"Good."  
******  
On their way out of the facility, they were greeted by the presence of Ironman, who was eating his doughnuts under the trees. "Hey there, Capsicle. How was it? Didn't miss anything too important did I?" He walked up from his spot towards his husband, "By the way, got you some coffee...." He looked down and peered at the little bundle that was in the soldier's arms, fast asleep. "Um... Who's the kid...?"  
Steve smiled nervously, "Our son."  
Stark's face paled, dropping the coffee and doughnuts in the process. "SON!?"

 


	2. Not Fair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me! The Lazy demon had possessed me! Sorry to keep you waiting.... I actually had this written for some time, but I'm a lazy potato to post. ;P
> 
> *don't own these wonderful characters

Chapter 2  
~six years later~  
"Master Parker," the robotic British voice of Jarvis said in worry, "I highly advise that this may not be one of your brightest ideas that you should enact in. When your fathers are away, as your caretaker, I must must promote myself to your well being."  
Peter smiled. His gap toothed grin flashing, as he looked down at the people below. He was sitting on the ledge, at the tippy top of Stark Towers, the bustling citizens looking like ants. He was pretty damn lucky to be the son of the world's most greatest heroes. Out of all the children they could've adopted; they had picked Peter. "Geeze Louise," he the boy said, "All I'm doing is sitting." He absent mindedly waved at the robotic arm that waited near him. "Besides, Dummy is hear in case something happens."  
Jarvis continued to protest, telling him the reasons the robotic limb was labeled the way he was. Ignoring him, Peter got up and started to balance himself as he walked on the edge of the building. The cool New York winds blew through his short wavy brown hair. His dark eyes fills with excitement as adrenaline surged inside of him. Peter was a risk taker. Ever since his little six year old self discovered about his developing powers, he's been exploring all the wonderful things he could do. He could climb walls and ceilings, pick up things three times his size, he could heal at a faster rate than any human, and is able to shoot webs out of his wrists; which in fact he wasn't quite fond of.  
Now, the boy was experimenting his agility. Peter went up on his tip toes and did a back flip, like on a balance beam.  
"Master Parker," Jarvis screeched, "stop right this instant! You are going to fall. If anything happens to you.... Oh! The possibilities of torture Master Stark could inflict on me!"  
Peter gave out a loud sigh. "Calm down, Jarvis! Nothing's going to happ-" Just then, Peter misplaced his footing on the ledge before Dummy could catch him, he began to plummet towards the concrete of the streets below.  
He could hardly let out a scream for the air seemed to be caught in his lungs, as he went down further and further at a tremendous speed. He was going to die. And at a very young age. He closed his eyes as tight as possible, awaiting his end, until he was swooped into someone's arms. Well, iron arms to be more precise.  
"Getting yourself into trouble again there, Champ?"   
Peter slowly opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a very well polished yellow and red mask. Peter let out a quivering breathe still shaken from the fall, "H-hey Dad..."  
"Hey yourself, kid. You better have a good explanation to why I'm finding you building diving off a fifty story tower." Peter could hear the anger in his father's voice within the iron mask, as they flew down to the tower's front entrance. They landed on the ground, and then Tony set Peter down onto his feet.   
Tony lifted up his face mask, giving the young boy a disapproving stare. The day was a nice warm summer day, but Peter still felt an icy cold chill ran down his spine as his father glared at him. Peter bit down on his lower lip, "I...was just testing my powers, Dad." He said as innocently as possible, hoping it would cut the thick ice.  
Tony's face seemed unfazed. Yep..That didn't work. Stark ran his hand through his dark strands of hair, "Kid, you know the rules... What would Caps think if he saw that stunt you just pulled?"  
"PETER!" Tony and Peter both turned around to see Captain America, full uniform and all, charge out the glass doors if the building.  
Tony grimaced. "Guess he did."  
Steve rushed to Peter and grasped his small frame into a tight embrace. "What in heaven's name was going through your mind!? You could've gotten hurt! Or worse! You could've DIED!!" Steve then grabbed the boy's face in between his hands. "You are so very lucky that we just came back from our mission, young man!"  
Tony patted Roger's shoulder, signaling him to get up, "Think its a fine time to let go of him, Steve. Before you know, the kid faints from the lack of oxygen?"  
Steve gave him a confused look, then went down to Peter to find his face mushed by his hands, gasping for air. "Sorry." He got up and then put his hands on his hips sternly. "Explain..."  
Peter began to play with the hem of his shirt like it was the most interesting piece of cloth in the world. He wanted to do anything to not face the two men that was burning holes through the top of his head. "Like I said to Dad, Pops... I was testing my powers..." He mumbled.  
Steve threw his hands in the air in exaggeration. "How many times do we have to tell you? You are not allowed to use your powers. Especially when we are not home! This is the hundredth time where your powers almost put you in life threatening danger!"  
The boy's face redden in anger. How could the two most famous heroes be so hypocritical? They use there powers every day when the time calls for it, but for him to not be able to even stretch his new found abilities. What was the harm? Of coarse Peter made some mistakes with covering Stark's entire lab with webs, but that was an accident! (And also some minor property damage...) All he wanted to be was useful like his fathers. Protecting the world and all with his family. But they all just discourage him like he was a time bomb that was waiting to explode.  
Tears started to trickle down Peter's cheeks. "I-it's not fair!" He then pushed passed Steve and Tony, going straight into the building, slamming the doors behind him.  
"And they say I'm bad with kids," Tony chuckled.  
Steve turned his attention to his snarky husband, giving him a nasty look. "You could've backed me up, you know?"  
Tony put his hands in the air in defense, "Everyone knows I don't give good advice, Caps. Besides, I think you handled it very well. You looked even angrier than the Hulk, even thought I saw a little green on your face."  
Steve scowled at him, "Don't you dare make me feel like the bad guy, Tony. And I'm not mad at Peter, I'm mad at you."  
Stark scoffed, "You're mad at me? What did I do to get on your naughty list, Capsicle?"  
The blond went up to Stark, and jabbed his index finger into his iron chest. "No offense to Jarvis, but who's fault was it to let a talking building babysit our son?"  
Tony looked offended, "He took care of me, and look how perfectly I turned out." He smiled smugly.  
Steve just stared at him incredulously. "That explains a lot," he muttered to himself. Before Tony could ask what he said, Steve just brushed him off with a wave, then turned around. "Nevermind! I going to find Peter!" He walked inside the building, leaving a very confused Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... There probably some grammer and spelling mistakes... But I hope that wouldn't blind you from the story  
> Pwease R&R


	3. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so i guess this is off hiatus ...I feel so bad now for not updating I'll makel it up to all of my beloved readers with this new chapter~
> 
> *Again characters are not mine sadly...)

As soon he reached the top floor, a wave of smoke washed over Steve. The blonde rushed into the kitchen to find it a complete, and utter mess. The dishes were dirtied, overflowing in the sinks, flour dusted the counters and floor, and the smell of overcooked food had the place reeking. Suddenly the fire alarm sounded, and Steve ran to a pan that was on fire on top of the stove. "Jarvis," he yelled.

"Yes, Rogers, sir," Jarvis responded. 

Steve began to rub his temples, already feeling a migraine appear. He waved to the burning food, "Can you please?"

 "Yes, sir." The AI brought down a housed and doused down the stove with white foam. "All well and done, master Rogers.  Would you like me to assign Dummy to clean the mess?"

"That would be appre-", Steve said, but got cut off by Clint, who pushed him aside to go to the foamy mess.

"My breakfast," Clint yelled, cluching his hair in exasperation. "It's ruined!"

The soldier rolled his eyes, "Well, if you stayed in the kitchen and watched over it, this wouldn't have happened." Steve loved Barton, honest to god, like a brother, but along with his husband they have no sense of responsibility. "Have you seen Peter anywhere," he asked. 

Clint got over himself, his mood became serious. "That's actually why I was out. " He went over to the stove to grab the foamy, burnt mess to throw away in the trash. He looked at Steve, giving a true look of concern that an uncle can give. "So whats eating the little bugger?"

 Steve ran his hand through his blonde hair, heaving out a sigh, "Peter thought it was a wonderful idea to use his powers while, Tony and I were away. End result; he fell off the roof. Again! I need constant surveillance on him at all times." He rubbed his chin in thought, mumbling mostly to himself. 

Barton began to snicker as he shook his head. Steve giving him a look for him to explain himself. "No wonder the kid was experimenting with his powers while you guys are away. You guys are practically coddling him."

Rogers felt a sting of annoyance. "We're just trying to protect him," he said in defense. 

The archer rolled his eyes, "Like almost every parent does."

"Well, every parent doesn't have a child with powers from an Asgardian spider."

Clint laughed. "True," he commented.  "But Peter is a growing boy, sooner or later he's not going to remain that rosy cheeked baby Fury handed to you for long. He's going to grow up, and make his own descions, whether you and Stark like them or not." He rubbed the back of his neck chuckling,  "Hopefully that's not going to happen in the near future. And with a family of superhumans he has, I kind of find it unjust to not let him use his powers."

Steve was without words of  how wistful Clint's little rant had sounded. And what made him even more speechless was that what was said is correct.  Was Tony and him actually that smothering over Peter. He knew he could be a bit controlling and over protective, but it was for the best to keep eveyone safe.

He soon cleared his throat,  "Should I really let him use his powers? I just want Peter live a normal life."

Barton gave the soldier a deadpan expression.  "He lives with two trained assassins,  a scientist who turns green when angry, a god from another world, a multimillionaire that makes robots, and a super soldier that should be in his nineties right now. I think his life is way past normal." 

Before he was about to leave the kitchen, Clint gave Steve a pat on the shoulder.  "Go talk to him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to buy myself  some breakfast." Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R


End file.
